Park
The Park is an area in Kadic Academy's campus, with many trees, bushes, and clearings. In fact, the whole park appears to be larger than the campus itself. There is a secret entrance to the sewer to the Factory, via a manhole. It was used by the Lyoko Warriors in nearly every episode to get to the Factory. Jim will usually lose track of them here. Jeremie tells Jim of the path and he becomes a member of the group in Code: Earth and False Start, but he later forgets it all due to a return to the past. The Hermitage is located deep inside the forest of the park. It also includes the gatehouse, which marks the border from the park to non-Kadic grounds. The gatehouse is the home of Michael Rouiler. In ''Code Lyoko Evolution'', it is revealed that Jim comes secretly to the park to train his spiritual side. Gallery Seasons 1-4 Sniffing.jpg|Kiwi sniffs around the park at night. Uhhh .jpg|Zombies roam the park as seen in Attack of the Zombies. Ninja.jpg|Ulrich protects Sissi from the zombies. 1651802124 small.jpg|The students regain their consciousness after being possessed by X.A.N.A. in Lyoko Minus One. Nosy 2.jpg|William spies on Ulrich and Odd in The Secret. Nosy.jpg|Heading to the sewer from the man-hole entrance located in the park. Yumi heading ofr factory.jpg|Yumi in the park during the day. Sabotage 197.jpg|She is attacked by X.A.N.A. controlled vines while trying to get to the Factory. Sabotage 174.jpg|Hurry, Yumi! Run! New Order Jeremie and Aelita image 1.png|Jeremie chats with Aelita while walking in the park grounds. New Order Yumi and William image 1.png|Yumi and William draw plants in New Order. New Order Ulrich spies on Yumi image 1.png|While Ulrich spies on them both, clearly being jealous.. XD.png|Yumi thinking. Aelita get a vision.jpg|Aelita get a vision in the forest. Bragging Rights Group head to the sewer image 1.png|Heading to the Factory in Season 4. Sabotage 188.jpg|Jeremie tries to defend himself from X.A.N.A.'s vines. XANA's kiss Which Jeremie is which image 1.png|Aelita is confused by the two Jeremies seen in X.A.N.A.'s Kiss XANAs Kiss Odd Yumi and Ulrich image 1.png|The three wait on Aelita and Jeremie to arrive. XANAs Kiss Odd vs Jim image 1.png|Odd fights a Jim spectre in the park grounds. Yumi 0099.jpg|Yumi rides a bike through the park. William 100.jpg|Waiting in the park before going to an art museum. William 094.jpg|William fights Mrs. Hertz in the park woods. William 093.jpg|With only a wooden stick, he prepares himself. William 092.jpg|About to attack the possessed Mrs. Hertz. William 091.jpg|William in the park in Lyoko Minus One. A Fine Mess In eachothers bodies for a day image 1.png|Odd and Yumi in the park in A Fine Mess. Kadic Bombshell Kind of Warriors image 1.png|Brynja and Odd in the park at night. Kadic Bombshell Busted by Ulrich and Yumi image 1.png|Odd is caught with the new girl in the park. Raz de maree 171.jpg|Running for their lives through the park. Code Lyoko 3.png|The gang is 'trained' by Jim in I'd Rather Not Talk About It. Code Lyoko 2.png|Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita being trained by Jeremie. Code Lyoko 1.png|The gang relaxes in the Park. Fausse piste 135.jpg|Jim spies on the gang. Ghost Channel Herb and Nicholas zombies image 1.png|The Herb and Nicholas clones in the Park in Ghost Channel. Ghost Channel Meeting in the park image 1.png|Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi in the Park. Evolution Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-17-10.png|Ulrich and Yumi slide into the manhole in the Park. Confrontation .jpg|Odd is confronted by an American football player. Rendezvous109|Jim practices his tachi. Rendezvous108|He seems so calm compared to his usual self. Rendezvous106|Jeremie passes him. Rendezvous53|Aelita passes him also. Rendezvous56|She stops to watch him briefly. Rendezvous55|"What is he doing disco?" Rendezvous52|He must not have noticed either of them. The Trap (Evolution) 8.jpg|A spectre follows Yumi in the Park. Evo ulrich terre 0233-1-.jpg|Ulrich talks to Yumi in the Park. Location The actual park can be found on the eastern half of Lycée Lakanal. es:Parque pl:Park Category:Kadic Category:Locations Category:Park Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize